Me Against the World
by Seito
Summary: HighSchool!AU. Onesided Wally/Dick. Wally was sure the world was out to get him. Why does being a teenager have to be so tough? R&R


I own nothing.

**Note:** High School!AU. Onesided Wally/Dick

* * *

><p>Rumors sucked.<p>

Wally knew it was true, but he never expected to be the source of one. He winced as he could hear a couple girls whispering as he went past them.

_"Did you hear that Megan and Conner broke up?"  
>"OMG, no way."<br>"Was it because of Wally?"  
>"So that's why he's been kicking in lockers all week." <em>

Totally not true! Well, actually, Wally had been kicking in the lockers but not for the reason why they were thinking. Wally had been kicking in the lockers because he had just realized he had fallen in love, with a **guy**, who was his **best friend**, and whom Wally was NEVER going to tell because his best friend was straight. But because Wally was never going to tell, it meant he had no way to dissolve the rumors that were flying around him.

It wasn't his fault that Megan and Conner broke up! In fact it wasn't anywhere as traumatic as everyone in school was making it! It was mutual! They had broken up because they wanted to try dating new people! (For the record Wally was not one of the new people). Everyone was in for a big shock when Megan showed up to prom with senior class president Kaldur and Conner showed up with captain of cheerleader squad Cassie.

_"Wally's totally going to ask her out now."  
>"No way, that's totally against bro code."<br>"I thought he had a thing with Artemis?"  
>"He's friends with Roy, if he went out with Artemis that'd be even worse." <em>

_'EW! ARTEMIS?'_Wally thought in his head. Why on earth did people think he had a thing for Artemis? They ended up in one compromising position because Wally had accidently mixed the wrong chemicals in science class and he had to pull her out of the way before it exploded and now the entire school believed that he had a thing for Artemis?

Roy was the one who had a thing for Artemis. Only his friend hadn't realized that yet. Nope. Roy was way too prideful to realize he had thing for his archery's teacher niece. Wally was almost sure that Artemis liked him back. However, only time will tell if they ended up together or continued to act like a pair of siblings.

Wally wanted to ram his head into the wall. Someone up there hated him. He was sure of this.

"Dude, you look like someone told they were going to stuff you into a locker after school."

Ah, and speaking of problems.

Wally turned around to see a black haired boy standing behind him. "Hey Dick," he greeted with a weak grin. He ignored the whispers of people passing by.

_"Look, there he is! He's with Bruce Wayne's kid."  
>"They're such nerds."<em>

His best friend, Richard Grayson, was the son of Bruce Wayne, the principle of the school. Dick was also a bit of child prodigy, being a year younger then Wally but taking the same classes as him. That was how they met, in science class. He was also Wally's best friend… as in the source of Wally's current woes, his new secret crush. Yes, someone up there hated him.

"You okay?" Dick asked. His voice was full of concern.

Wally smiled. "Yeah. Just tired. Stayed up late trying to finish Mr. Kent's English paper."

Dick laughed and Wally felt his heart skip a beat. "I kept telling you to start on those papers earlier."

"Pfft, it doesn't take that long," Wally joked back.

It was then that Wally noticed the hallway was beginning to get crowded.

_'Shit.' _

Right. So remember when Wally declared that his best friend was straight and that someone up there hated him? This was why.

On top of being a child prodigy, Dick was what Wally dubbed "Estrogen Brigade Bait." It wasn't really too hard to believe. Black hair, blue eyes, extremely athletic (God those acrobat flips and jumps), super smart, and the son of Bruce Wayne who not only the principle of the school but the richest man in the entire city.

Do you see why Wally has no chance?

Then there was the current problem. When Wally dubbed his friend, Estrogen Brigade Bait, there was a good reason. That was simply because whenever Dick stood in the hall too long, girls (and a few boys) would begin to gather. Whenever that happened, Wally would spend the rest of his break helping his friends, dodging rabid fangirls and running late to class. If Wally didn't have the next class with Dick, (which he didn't, evil Mr. Cold) he's most likely gonna end up with detention… again.

How Dick remained oblivious to this all, Wally will never know.

"Wally, what are all those girls over there whispering about?" Dick asked.

By now there were at least some twenty odd people who had gather in the hall, staring at the two of them.

"Just smile and get ready to run," Wally answered.

The world clearly hated him.

* * *

><p>Please Review :3<p> 


End file.
